When Enemies Become Friends
by MysteriousRaven1990
Summary: This story is the alternate universe version of my Chronicles of Sakora story. What could have happened if the maurders had become friends with a certain Slytherin? What would have been the outcome of the war? No horcruxes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Author's disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.**

 **Author's note: Warning! This chapter has child abuse and mention of alcahol abuse.**

Severus Snape was a wizard who attended a school called Hogwarts. He was the son of Tobias and Eileen Snape. His mother was a pure-blood witch, and his father was what wizards called a muggle. He had no magic. Severus was called a half-blood.

Severus was now sixteen. He had just finished his fifth year at school, and was now home for summer. However, right after he got home, tragedy struck. His mother had been sick for months and couldn't be cured.

So, now it was just Severus and his father. Severus had a brother named Darius, who was three years older and had already moved out. Their father was very abusive and a drunk. He had made their lives and their mother's life a living hell while they were growing up. So, Darius had moved out as soon as he finished school. He now lived in a flat in London. He also had a job as an assistant at the apothocary in Diagon Alley.

Severus wished he could leave his father's house and stay with his brother, but he didn't want to be a burden to him. He also no longer had any reason to stay at his home on Spinner's End. His best friend, Lily Evans, who was a muggleborn witch, with long, firey, red hair, and bright green eyes, and lived next door to him, was no longer speaking to him.

This past year at Hogwarts had been the worst for him. There was a gang of boys who called themselves the Maurders, from the house of Gryffindor, that liked to bully Severus, who was a Slytherin. The leader, James Potter, had a thing for Lily, so he was jealous of Severus' friendship with her.

James, along with his friends, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, were always playing pranks on Severus and bullying him. Their other two friends Remus Lupin and Zechariah Tonks weren't as bad, but they never stopped the other three from tormenting Severus either.

But, earlier that year, Severus had found out a horrifying secret of Remus Lupin. Sirius Black had told Severus if he wanted to know where Remus disappeared to all the time, then he should go to the whomping willow in the school grounds, and use a long stick to press the knot on the trunk and go through the tunnel.

So, Severus did. However, what he saw nearly scared him to death. Remus Lupin was a werewolf. Severus stood frozen in terror. The werewolf lunged at him, but Severus was pulled back through the tunnel by James Potter, before he was attacked.

James threatened him not to tell anybody about what he saw.

Severus had then gone to Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore asked him not to say anything to anybody because that could put Lupin in danger. Severus felt anger towards the headmaster for not punishing his precious Gryffindors for their prank, even though Severus was nearly bitten.

Severus was told the prank was all Black's idea, and that Potter and Lupin hadn't known about it, but Severus didn't believe it, and thought all the maurders were in on it.

Then, towards the end of the year, Severus did something that he would always regret.

It was right after the fifth years had finished their O.W.L. exams. Severus had been out in the grounds looking over his DADA exam paper, when he was attacked by James Potter and Sirius Black.

Lily had stuck up for Severus when James suspended the Slytherin in the air, upside down, using one of Severus' own spells that he invented, against him.

Severus had been angry and embaressed, and he called Lily a mudblood, which was what pure-bloods called muggleborns, because they were born into non-magic families.

Later that night, Severus got Lily to talk to him, but they ended up argueing. She diapproved of the friends Severus started hanging out with. They were all planning on joining the Death Eaters as soon they left school. Severus and Lily had not talked since that night.

Now, Severus was back with his father. Back to being smacked around and treated like dirt. Severus' father, who was a muggle, hated magic, and thought his wife was a freak, and that she had changed their sons into freaks.

One evening, Tobias had gone off on a rant about Severus' mother. Severus lost his temper and yelled, "Don't talk about my mother!"

SMACK!

"Don't talk to my like that, boy!" shouted Tobias. He began punching him, and when Severus was laying on the ground, Tobias began kicking him.

He then had dragged his son outside, and said, "You can go to stay with your worthless brother for all I care. But, you stay out of my house!" Then, he slammed the door.

Severus laid there in a heap, where his father had left him.

Next door, Petunia Evans, Lily's older sister, who heard shouting, looked out the front door and looked around. She saw Severus laying in a heap on his sidewalk.

She gasped when she saw him. She never liked the younger boy. She had been jealous of him and her sister being able to do magic, when she couldn't. She had even sneered at Severus because of the state of his clothes, and because his family was poor, and because of his father, who was the town's drunk. And, She knew how he treated his sons.

Now though, seeing Severus lying there in a heap, covered in bruises and breathing heavily, she felt bad, and thought that nobody deserved to be treated like that.

She knelt down and said, "Snape, are you okay?" She put a hand on his shoulder, and he flinched at the touch, and let out a moan.

She withdrew her hand and stood up. She quickly ran back to her house and yelled for her sister. "Lily! Come quick."

Lily rushed down the stairs and said, "What's the matter, Tuney?"

Petunia dragged her sister outside. Lily gasped when she saw Severus. She knelt down and said, "Oh, Sev! That bloody bastard is going to pay for this."

Petunia ran back inside and called an ambulance, and then called her parents, who had gone out together, and told them what happened.

They came home immediatly. They always thought of Severus as a son, and cared deeply for him, and his brother. They had been close friends with Eileen, because of Lily and Severus.

All four Evans' went to the hospital to see how Severus was.

The doctor said, "Most of his body is covered in cuts and brusies, and he has three broken ribs, a broken arm, and a sprained ankle. But, he should make a full recovery."

Randy and Violet Evans thanked him, and they and their daughters sat around Severus' bed, who was asleep.

When he woke up, the first thing he saw was Lily, sitting beside him and holding his hand.

"Lily?" he whispered.

"Hey, Sev. How are you feeling?" she said, smiling.

"Lousy," he muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Petunia heard your father yelling, so she looked outside and saw you laying on the ground. So, she got me and then called an ambulance," Lily explained.

Severus gaped at her. "She did? But, she hates me."

"She didn't think you deserved being hurt like this, by your father," Lily scowled, thinking of the brute who did this to her friend.

"Where is she? I suppose I should thank her," he said grudgenly.

"She was here, and so were my parents. They went home but will be back later. I wanted to talk to you alone when you woke up."

Severus gulped and said, "Lily I never meant to call you that name. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm...I'm so sorry, Lily." His voice began to break at the end.

"Hush, Sev," Lily said in a soothing voice. "I'm not mad anymore. I still want to be your friend. But, you have to promise me something."

"Anything," he said quickly. "I'll do anything you ask."

"Promise me you won't continue hanging out with that group of Death Eater-wannabes," she said seriously.

Severus thought for a moment, then said, "All right, Lily. I'll do it for you."

She smiled and said, "Thank you. I just don't want you going down the dark path, and I know they'll find a way to make you."

He nodded. He knew she was right. He began to feel exahusted. He closed his eyes. He felt Lily touch his arm and said, "Get some rest, Sev."

Then, he drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later that evening, Randy, Violet, and Petunia came back to see how Severus was doing, and to pick up Lily.

Severus thanked Petunia for her help. "I guess I owe you, Tuney," he said, looking down at his clasped hands.

She looked at him for a long moment, then said, "Don't worry about it, Sn...Severus." She reached out and touched his shoulder, but he flinched. She withdrew her hand and looked at him worridly before continuing, "I only did what any decent person would do."

He nodded his head, still looking at his hands.

Violet said, "We contacted your brother and told him what happened."

"You did?" he said, looking up at her.

"Yes. He said he'll be here tomorrow since visiting hours are almost over. He had something to do and couldn't make it today."

"Oh," said Severus, looking back down and feeling disappointed. He should have known his brother might have something more important to do than come see him.

But then, Violet said, "He's had your father arrested."

Severus gasped and looked back up.

"He told me that this was the final straw," she went on. "He's pressed charges for child abuse. That's why he couldn't make it. He's been at the police station all day."

Severus couldn't believe it. He hadn't always got along with his brother, growing up. His brother always thought he was a little pest. When Darius had moved out, Severus didn't think he'd care what would happen to his younger brother.

A small smile crept onto his face. Violet said, "Well we must be going, but we'll be back tomorrow to see you, hon."

He nodded, and she hugged him. He stiffended in her arms, but she seemed not to have noticed.

Petunia did though. She thought he might not like to be touched because of what his father did. She couldn't blame him for it either. She felt anger toward Tobias Snape. She thought no one should do that to their own child, especially when they had just lost their mother so recently.

The next morning, Severus woke up to a concerned face watching him. He blinked a few times and his brother came into focus.

"Darius?" he said, surprised.

"Hey, Sev. How are you feeling?" Darius asked.

"I'm all right," Severus reassured him.

Darius Snape was a tall, slender nineteen year-old. He had shoulder length black hair and grey eyes, just like Severus.

"I'm sorry I didn't come yesterday, Sev," said Darius.

"I know, Dar," said Severus, giving him a small smile. "Mrs. Evans told me what you did."

Darius said, "He went too far this time, Sev. He left me no choice."

"I know. I'm glad you did. I didn't think you..."

"I what? You didn't think I would care? Sev, you're my brother. Of course I care what happens to you. I know I never really said it, but I love you."

Severus looked away, ashamed for doubting his brother. "I love you too, Darius."

Darius smiled. "Now, there's one other thing I had to take care of yesterday. I gave up my flat."

Severus looked back up at him. "You did? Why?"

"Well, I figured you still have two more years of school left, and you'd be happier still living next to the Evans'. So, we're staying at the house. It's legally ours now since dad's in jail. It is what you want, right?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Dar," said Severus. He couldn't believe how much trouble Darius went through for him.

Darius' smile grew bigger and he said, "Good. Now, get some rest, Sev. The doc said you can be discharged tomorrow."

Severus nodded and laid back against his pillow and closed his eyes. He was out in a couple of minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day, the doctor declared Severus free to go, and Darius came to the hospital to pick him up.

When they got home, to Spinner's End, the Evans' were waiting outside the house for them.

Violet said, "Welcome home, Sev. How do you feel, dear?"

"Fine, Mrs. Evans. Thank you," he replied. She gave him a hug.

"Come along to our house, boys. We're having a celebration for Severus' recovery."

"Thank you, ma'am," both boys said in unison.

They walked next door to the Evans' house. Severus had to walk with crutches. They gathered in the cosy kitchen for dinner.

Violet had made roast beef, patatos, green beans, and dinner rolls, and for dessert they had chocolate cake and chocolate chip ice cream.

After dinner, Severus and Darius decided to head home since it was already getting late. As they were heading out the door, Severus said, "Thanks again for dinner, Mrs. Evans."

"Anytime dear," she said. "And, please call me Violet. You boys are family to us."

They nodded and she gave them both a hug. Then, they headed home.

The next day, Darius had taken Severus to St. Mungo's to have his broken bones healed.

After they got home, Severus had gone inside the house. Darius was still standing on his front porch when he saw Petunia Evans pull in her driveway. She got out of her dad's car and started unloading bags from her shopping trip in London.

As she took the bags out, a round box rolled away and into the road. She went to fetch it. As she bent to pick it up, a car was heading towards her.

"Petunia, look out!" shouted Darius. He then apperated to her and grabbed her, pulling her out of the way, and back onto the sidewalk. The car sped by without stopping.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said, breathless. She looked up at him. He was about two feet taller than she was. "You saved me, Darius. Thank you."

"It was nothing," he said, smiling. "Come on. I'll help you with your bags."

"Okay," she said. They walked back to the car, where she left the bags on the ground.

Two weeks later, Severus and Lily got their Hogwarts letters. So, the next morning, the Evans' and Snapes went to Diagon Alley for their school supplies. They got their new books and potions ingrediants, and other things that they needed for their sixth year. Randy then decided to have a drink at the Leaky Cauldron, while Violet took Lily to get new school robes. To everyone's surprise, Darius and Petunia went off together.

"Do you think they're dating?" Lily asked Severus, astonished.

"I don't know," said Severus, looking just as surprised.

While Lily and her mother were in Madam Malkin's getting new robes, Severus stood outside, when he heard a voice say, "Hey, Sirius. Look who it is."

Severus' head jerked up and he saw James Potter and Sirius Black striding towards him. Severus' eyes grew wide in surprise.

"What are you doing here, Snivellus?" Sneered Black. "Surely you can't afford any of these shops."

"Get lost," growled Severus.

"That's not nice," said James. "Maybe we should teach you a lesson." He reached his hand out towards Severus, who panicked, and stumbled backwards, shouting, "Stay away from me!"

He sat, huddled on the ground with his back up against the building, and his legs drawn up to his chest, and his arms covering his face.

James and Sirius looked at him in shock, and then looked at each other. Severus had never reacted that way to them before. He always fought back.

"Snape, what...?" James began, but then Lily came running out of the shop.

"Leave him alone!" She shouted at them. She stood in front of Severus, blocking him from view. "Why can't you two back off of him? He's been through enough without you two harassing him."

"What do you mean?" James asked curiously. "And, since when are you two on speaking terms again?"

Lily glanced at Severus, who still had his face covered and was shaking.

"Since a couple weeks ago," she said, turning back to them. "His mother just died at the beginning of the summer. And, if that wasn't bad enough, his father beat him up so bad, he had to go to the hospital."

James and Sirius gaped at her.

James finally said, "Really? Is that why he freaked out when I went to touch him?"

Lily nodded and said, "So, if you know what's good for you, you'll back off of him." She glared at them both.

"Come on, Lily," said James, exasperated. "He's no good. Why can't you see that?"

"And why can't you see that there is more to life than house rivalry?" Lily shot back. "Now listen here, Potter. You want to go out with me so badly, then back off of my friend. My family sees him as one of our own. Which means that to date me, you have to get along with _all_ of my family."

"You would actually consider going out with me? What about your boyfriend?" James spat.

"I'm not her boyfriend," Snape mumbled.

"What?" James said, surprised.

"We're not dating," Lily said. "Severus is like my brother."

James considered this and then he sighed. "Fine, Lily. You win. We'll back off."

He shot a glare to Severus, who was still on the ground. He then sighed again. He knew things were going to have to change between the maurders and Severus Snape, at least if he wanted a chance with Lily.

Lily turned around and knelt down in front of Severus. "Sev, are you oK?" She asked gently.

He nodded and stood up. Lily stood up also. Severus now felt embaressed about losing it, especially in front of Potter and Black, and having to have Lily come to the rescue yet again.

James stared at him for a few minutes, and then said, "Well, Snape. I guess we'll call a truce for now."

"Are you serious, James?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, Sirius," said James, pointly, glancing at Lily.

Sirius sighed. "Fine," he grumbled.

"So. What do you say, Snape?" James asked him.

Severus nodded, not looking at them. Just then, Violet came out of Madam Malkin's, carrying Lily's new robes. "Lily? Where did you run off to?" She asked, catching sight of her daughter. Then, seeing the three boys, she said, "Severus? What's the matter, dear?"

"Nothing. Everything's fine, Violet," he said, giving her a fake smile.

"All right, then. Who are your friends?" she asked.

"Mum, this is James Potter and Sirius Black. They are in our year, and in the same house as me," Lily told her.

"Oh. Nice to meet you, boys. I'm Violet Evans," she said, sweetly.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," they answered together.

"Well come along, Lily, Sev. We must find your brother and sister, and your father," she sighed, looking down the street.

"Okay, mum," said Lily. Then, she said to Severus, "I still think its strange that Petunia went off with Darius. I didn't think she'd be interested in him. You know how she is about anything to do with magic."

Severus nodded. "I wonder what happened between them. You know, I think something in Petunia changed when she found me lying on the sidewalk."

Lily shrugged. "Well, we best go find them. See you in school," she said to James and Sirius, before following after her mother, with Severus right behind her.

"We're not really going to start being nice to Snivellus are we, Prongs?" Sirius said th his best friend.

"If I want a chance with Lily we've got no choice. At least I don't," James answered.

"You've really got it bad," said Sirius, chuckling.

"Shut up," mumbled James, turning zaround to go in search of his parents.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When the first of September came, the Snapes and Evans' went to King's Cross, in Randy Evans' station wagon.

Randy retrieved two trolleys. Severus and Lily pushed their luggage through the platform, winding their way through students and their parents, until they found an empty compartment.

Severus loaded his trunk into the luggage rack, and then helped Lily with her's. They then got back off the train to say good-bye to their family.

Violet Evans gave both Lily and Severus a hug, and said, "Have a good term, you two, and write if you need anything."

After saying good-bye to Randy, Petunia, and Darius; Lily and Severus boarded the train, just as the whistle blew, and entered their compartment.

Soon, they were joined by Lily's three best friends, Alice Smith, Amanda Greenwood, and Abagail Burke, along with Alice's boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, and Abagail's boyfriend, Devon Jackson.

Alice was a small, petite girl, with short wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, Amanada was a thin girl with shoulder length black hair and hazel eyes, Abagail, who everybody called Abby, was an averaged sized girl with short brown hair and brown eyes, Frank was a lanky boy, with short brown hair and carmel eyes, and Devon was a bit muscular beause he played for his house's quidditch team. He had rust colored hair and brown eyes.

Alice sat down across from Lily and said, "I see you two are speaking again."

Lily nodded. "Yeah. We're still friends."

"That's nice," said Amanda, smiling.

They sat and talked for awhile. Severus had always gotten along with Lily's friends, even though they were a bunch of Gryffindors, and he was a Slytherin, except for Devon. He was a muggleborn from Hufflepuff house.

Half-way through the train ride, their compartment door slid open. Five boys stepped in. It was the maurders. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Zechariah Tonks, and Peter Pettigrew.

"Oh no," said Abby. "Not them."

"Hey Lily," said James smiling. He glanced at Severus.

Severus stiffened when he saw them. James noticed.

"Relax. we're not here for a fight," James said, with his hands up.

Lily's friends All stared at James, like he had grown an extra head.

Severus relaxed slightly. He still didn't trust them though. He wouldn't be surprised if they told the whole school about what happened to him this summer.

The maurders sat with them and chatted for a few minutes. The Pettigrew, who was glaring at Severus, finally said, "James, what's going on? This is Snivellus, remember? He's nothing but a slimey Slytherin."

Lily, Alice, Amanda, and Abby all gave him death glares.

James said, "Things are changing, Peter. Its time to put away such childish things, such as school boy rivelries."

Lily looked at him in surprise, but didn't say anything.

As evening drew near, they all pulled on their school uniforms, right before the train pulled into the station, in Hogsmade.

They filed out of their compartment and out of the train, to where the carriges were. The maurders got one together, and Lily, Alice, Amanda, Frank, Devon, and Severus got one together.

Once at the castle, they all climbed out of their carriages, and made their way inside. They walked into the Great Hall, and people who were already seated, started whispering when they saw Severus Snape walk in with the maurders.

Severus departed from them and went to sit at the Slytherin table, and Devon went to the Hufflepuff table, while the rest of the group went and sat at the Gryffindor table.

Soon, Professor McGonagall came through the doors, with a long line of first year students.

They lined up in front of the teachers' table. McGonagall placed the stool with the sorting hat in front of them.

After the hat sang its song, McGonagall called each of the first years, one by one, to the hat, to be sorted.

After the sorting was over, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up to give the usual start of term notices.

After he sat back down, the food appeared and the maurders dug in to the feast.

Zechariah Tonks was a black-haired, blue-eyed wizard, who's best friend was Remus Lupin. When the maurders found out that Remus was a werewolf, Zechariah had become an animagus just like James, Sirius, and Peter did. Zechariah's animal form was a panther. His tiger's name was Claws.

Zechariah had just become a father the year before. His girlfriend, Luna Collosso, who was queen of the Ocean Rain Indians, who's village laid within the Mystic Forest, had given birth to a daughter. They had named her Ramia Emmaline Tonks. Zechariah let out a sigh, thinking about his girlfriend.

"What's up, Claws?" said Sirius, looking at his friend.

"Nothing," said Zechariah. "It's just that, Luna's pregnant again."

"What?!" Shouted James, Sirius, and Remus all at once.

The hall got quiet, and everybody was looking at them. Zechariah's face heat up. After a few minutes, the chatting picked up again.

"I can't believe you knocked her up again," said James.

"James," Zechariah whined. "I didn't do it on purpose. It just happened. My family stayed with her family for half of the summer."

Sirius whistled. Then, he said, grinning, "How many kids do you think you'll have by the time you graduate?"

"Hopefully no more before we get married. Her brother, Rick, is already breathing down my neck," Zechariah moaned.

"So, James," said Remus. "What's going on with you and Snape?"

James looked around to make sure nobody was listening in, besides Remus, Zechariah, and Peter. "A couple of weeks ago, when Sirius and I went to Diagon Ally for our school supplies, we ran into Snape outside of Madam Malkin's. We started teasing him like usual, and he told us to get lost, but when I reached for him, he freaked out and stumbled backwards, saying, 'get away from me.' But, before we could do or say anything, Lily came out of the shop, yelling at us to leave him alone. Then, she told us Snape's mother died at the beginning of the summer, and then his father beat him up so bad, he had to go to the muggle hospital. Lily told me if we stopped harrassing him, she'd consider going out with me, so I told her we'd stop playing pranks on him and stuff."

Remus and Zechariah nodded and looked over at the Slytherin table, where Severus was sitting and talking to Sirius' younger brother, Regulus, who was a second year.

Zechariah looked back at their table, and looked down to where his younger sister, Jewel, was sitting. She was talking to her best friend, Alexandria Anderson. Alexandria was a pretty muggleborn girl, with short, curly, brunette hair, and hazel eyes. Jewel and Alexandria were also second years.

Jewel looked just like her mother, with black hair that went down to her waist, and was currently pulled into a ponytail, and she had bright blue eyes.

Zechariah was protective of his little sister. Last year, she had been attacked by a gang of Slytherins, and was rescued by Regulus Black. They had become friends after that. But, Zechariah had become even more protective of Jewel.

He said to his friends, "Oh. Luna isn't the only one who's pregnant. My mom is too."

Sirius snorted. "Well, Regulus told me, my mother is also expecting. Trying to replace me, no doubt."

Sirius hadn't seen his parents in a year. He ran away from home the summer before their fifth year, and had gone to stay with James and his parents. His mother had then disowned him.

After the feast was over, the maurders made their way up to Gryffindor Tower. Remus gave the password to the Fat Lady.

The portrait swung open, and they went through their Common Room. Then, they went up to their dorm room, to where there were six four-poster beds. They were soon joined by their other dorm mate, Frank Longbottom.

They all got ready for bed and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The first few days of the school year went very well for Severus, with no pranks or attacks from the maurders. He had begun to relax around them.

True to his word to Lily, Severus had told the gang of Slytherins in his year, that he didn't want anything to do with them, or the Dark Lord. They weren't too happy.

They were standing in the court yard, muttering furiously, when James walked by, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion at Snape, wondering what he was doing with the Death Eaters in training.

He moved closer, hidden from view behind a statue of a winged horse, to hear what was being said.

Avery stepped forward and snarled, "You can't back out on us now, Snape. We need your expertise in potions and the dark arts. We have only one more year after this until we can join the Dark Lord's cause."

"Well, I changed my mind. I don't want to have anything to do with this anymore," Snape growled at him.

"What? You think you'll find better friends than us?" sneered Macenair. "Like those maurders? Have you become buddy buddy with them all of a sudden, after everything they've done to you?"

"The maurders are a lot better than you are," Severus snapped. "They at least know what's right. Attacking muggleborns and muggles. What's the sense in that? I'd choose them as friends over you anyday."

James widened his eyes at that.

Avery pulled out his wand and shouted a spell. Severus flew backwards and landed on his back. He clutched at his throat, and started gasping. His air was being cut off. He felt his vision go blurry, and felt himself about to black out.

"STUPIFY!"

Avery fell to the ground, stunned. The pressure on Severus' throat eased up, and he laid there, panting.

He sat up slowly, and turned around. Standing there, with wand in hand, was James Potter. Sirius Black, Zechariah Tonks, and Remus Lupin, who had seen what was going on, came to stand beside James. Peter Pettigrew was standing to the side, watching apprehensively.

Macenair snarled, "Stay out of this, Potter."

"I don't think so," James said, glaring at him. "Severus is off limits, Macenair."

Severus gaped at him. Was this for real?

"Really? Are you going to fight all of us?" snarled Yaxley. Along with the four sixth year Slytherins, including Avery, who had been ennervated, four seventh years had joined them.

"You're a bit outnumbered, don't you think?" said Avery.

"Don't count on it," said Lily, stepping next to James, and was joined by Alice, Amanda, Abby, Frank, and Devon.

Severus went and stood with the Gryffindors and the one Hufflepuff, and said, "It seems like you're the one's who are outnumbered, Avery."

Avery glared at them and said, "This isn't over." The Slytherins all walked away.

Severus watched them go, and then turned to the Gryffindors and said, "Thanks for that, Potter."

"No problem, Severus," said James, smiling. "What are friends for? Besides, I heard what you said to them. Did you mean it?"

Severus flushed and looked away. Then after a few seconds, he nodded.

James' smile grew wider. "Well, good. It looks like you're one of us now."

Severus looked up at him, and then after a moment, he smiled and nodded.

Zechariah then spoke up and said, "But, what's Severus going to do when we're not there?"

They all looked at him.

"I mean, in the Slytherin dorms. He'll be outnumbered if they try anything again."

They all looked at Severus, who looked at the ground.

Remus looked at him thoughtfully and said, "Severus, do you know how to do protection charms?"

Severus looked at him and said, "yes."

Remus smiled and said, "Then, put them on your bed in the dorm room, so they can't attack you when you're in it. And, only go to your Common Room during curfew. You can stay with us until then, and then during curfew, go straight to your dorm and sit on your bed. They won't be able to touch you then."

"That's a brilliant idea, Moony," said James, excidetly.

"But, what if they attack him before he makes it to the dorm room?" said Lily, looking at her friend with concern.

"I can help him," said a voice.

They turned to see Regulus Black standing behind them, with Jewel Tonks and Alexandria Anderson.

"How long have you been there?" said Sirius in surprise.

"We watched the whole thing," said Jewel.

"So," said Regulus. "I can help him while he's in the Slytherin Common Room."

"No way, Regulus," said Severus. "I'm not going to let you get hurt because of me."

"But, Severus. You can't take them all on by yourself," said Regulus.

"But, you're too young," said Severus.

"He's right, Reg," said Sirius, before Regulus could argue. "We'll think of something else."

"I have an idea," said James. "Come with me."

They all followed him to Gyffindor Tower. "Stay here," he told them all. Then, he spoke the password and went through the portrait.

After a few minutes, he came back, carrying his invisibility cloak. He said, "You can use this to get through the Common Room. Regulus can let you into the Common Room, and you two can agree when to meet in the mornings, so he can let you out. That way, none of those Slytherins will see you. And, you'll be oK in the Great Hall during meals, because of the teachers."

Severus slowly reached out for the cloak, and held it in his hands, looking at it. Then, he smiled and said, "Thank you, James. For everything you're doing. I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome. Like I said, you're one of us now. We always look after our friends," James said.

Lily looked between them, and then said, "James? Can I talk to you, alone for a minute?"

They both looked at her, and James said, "Sure, Lily."

They walked a little ways away from their friends, and Lily said, "I wanted to thank you, James. For everything you've been doing for Severus. He really needs this. He doesn't have that many people who care about him. Especially since his mum died, and what his father did. All he has now is his brother, and my family. But, I want to make sure this is for real, and you're not going to turn around and hurt him." She gave him a hard look.

James was taken aback. "I wouldn't do that, Lily. I meant what I said."

She stared at him for a moment, and then nodded. "You know. The first Hogsemade weekend is coming up. Would you want to go together?"

James stared at her in shock. He had been trying to get her to go out with him since fourth year. "Are you serious? But, what about Severus?"

Lily looked over at Severus. He was talking to the others, with a smile on his face.

"I care about him, but like I said before, he's like my brother," she said. "I'll talk to him."

"OK," said James. "I'd love to go with you."

Lily smiled and said, "OK then. It's a date."

She then called Severus over to her, and James went back to the other maurders.

Before Lily could speak, Severus said, "You two are going out, aren't you?"

Lily blushed and nodded. "You're not mad, are you?"

"No," Severus said, shaking his head. "I just want you to be happy, Lily. It's your decision. But, if he ever hurts you, let me know."

Lily beamed at him and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Sev."

"No problem. What are brothers for?" he smirked, hugging her back.

She giggled and released him. They went and rejoined their friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The months went by. Severus had stuck with the maurders, and the Slytherins had not had an oppertunity to attack him. He still used James' invisability cloak to get through the Slytherin Common Room, and Regulus still helped him get in every night, and get out every morning. Severus also kept the wards up around his bed and his dorm mates were unable to approach him.

One day, in the middle of November, Severus got a letter from his brother. Darius said that their father had gotten into a fight with another inmate, and had been killed.

Severus couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for the man. Tobias Snape had made his life hell. He was glad that he would never see him again. Also, this meant that he and Darius had offically inherited their house, on Spinner's End.

Now, Zechariah Tonks had informed Professor McGonnagall about his girlfriend being pregnant again. McGonagall gave him a disapproving look, but agreed to let him go to her when it was time to give birth, as she did the previous year, when Luna had Ramia.

That time came all too soon in late March. McGonagall came to Zechariah and simply said, "It's time."

Zechariah had jumped up from where he was sitting in the library. He had been studying with his friends. He followed her to her office and used her fireplace to floo home.

Then, together with his parents, they apperated to the Ocean Rain Palace. He went to the room, where Luna was with her mother and her healer. Zechariah rushed in and grabbed her hand, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

Seven hours later, Luna gave birth to their second daughter, Sara Moona Tonks.

Zechariah stayed for two days. He got to visit Ramia, who was getting big fast. All too soon, he had to get back to school.

When he got back, he found the maurders, along with Severus, Frank Longbottom, Lily Evans, Alice Smith, Amanda Greenwood, Abby Burke, Devon Jackson, Zechariah's sister Jewel, Regulus Black, and Alexandria Anderson waiting outside McGonagall's office for his return.

"So, what did she have?" Alice asked excidetly, as she bounced around him.

Zechariah chuckled at his friend's antics. "She had another girl. Her name is Sara Moona Tonks."

All of his friends cheered. He appointed Remus Sara's godfather, just as he did with Ramia. And, Luna appointed her friend, Rachel Olsen, godmother.

Zechariah and his friends made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Severus and Regulus left the Gryffindors to sit at the Slytherin table, and Devon went to sit at the Hufflepuff table.

In the middle of May, Zechariah had gotten a letter from his father. His mother had her baby. She had a girl, and she named her Nymphadora.

Soon, the end of year exams had come and gone. The day before they were to leave for the summer, Regulus came up to Sirius at the Gryffindor table, during lunch. He said, "Sirius, I got a letter from father. He said mother had the baby."

Sirius looked up at him and said, "What she have, another boy?" So far his mother had three sons.

"No. A girl," said Regulus. "But, there were difficulties."

Sirius narrowed his eyes and said, "What kind of difficulties?"

Regulus looked away and said, "The baby is fine, but mother didn't make it."

Sirius looked down at the table and said, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Our sister's name is Mensa," Regulus told him.

Sirius nodded, and Regulus hesitated, like he was going to say something, but changed his mind and went back to his table, with Severus.

The next morning after breakfest, they left the school and boarded the train. Zechariah got a compartment with his friends.

Half way through the train ride, Zechariah said, "Luna and I are having a get together at her home. She's inviting her friend, Rachel, and Rachel's boyfriend. She wanted me to invite all of you."

"Wow. That would be cool," said James.

"Yeah. Imagine spending part of the summer in a palace," said Abby, all starry-eyed.

They talked happily until the train pulled into King's Cross. They unloaded their luggage, and went in search of their families.

James and Sirius found Mr. and Mrs. Potter waiting for them. Sirius watched as Regulus joined their father, who was holding thier new baby sister, and looking grim.

Remus, Peter, Frank, Alice, Amanda, Abby, and Devon found their families, Severus and Lily joined Mr. and Mrs. Evans, and Petunia and Darius, who were holding hands. Zechariah and Jewel found their parents, along with Luna, who was holding Sara. Andromeda was holding Nymphadora, and Ted was holding Ramia on his hip.

They all made their way home.

Two days later, Zechariah had left home to go to the Ocean Rain Village, with Luna and their daughters.

When they got to the palace, they headed to the nursery to put Ramia and Sara to bed. Luna sat in the rocking chair between the two cribs, and sang a lullaby to the girls. After they both fell asleep, Zechariah and Luna tiptoed out of the room. Once outside, Zechariah gave Luna a kiss, and then after saying goodnight to her parents, they both went to their seperate rooms and got ready for bed.

Zechariah stayed at the palace for a week, then he went home to wait for his friends, to take them to the palace.

He was waiting in the family room, when the fire flared to life. Out stepped his best friend, Remus Lupin. Zechariah smiled at him. They sat and waited for the others. Soon, the fire flared to life again, and James Potter stepped out, followed by Sirius Black.

About an hour later, Peter Pettigrew, Alice Smith, Amanda Greenwood, Abby Burke, and Frank Longbottom, had all joined them.

They waited for another five minutes, when the doorbell rang. Zechariah went and answered the door, to see Lily Evans and Severus Snape standing there.

"Hey. Thanks for coming," said Zechariah. He led them to the sitting room. Not long after, the doorbell rang again. Zechariah went to the door to let in Devon Jackson.

When everybody was gathered in the sitting room, Andromeda Tonks came and said, "Is everybody here now?"

"Yes, mum. Everyone's here," said Zechariah.

"Good," she said, handing them each a knapsack. They all set out to the Mystic Forest, after Zechariah said good-bye to his parents and sisters.

They headed into the forest, which was close to Zechariah's house. After walking through it for about an hour, they stopped to take a break, and have lunch.

They sat and talked, while eating the ham and cheese sandwiches Andromeda had made for them all.

After lunch, they continued their hike through the forest. It took the rest of the day to reach the Ocean Rain village.

When they reached the palace, they found Luna and her friend, Rachel, standing outside, waiting for them to arrive. Standing behind Rachel, was an indian boy, with a sour look on his face.

Zechariah went to Luna and hugged her, and gave her a kiss. Then he introduced his friends. "This is James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom, Alice Smith, Amanda Greenwood, Lily Evans, Devon Jackson, and Severus Snape. Everybody, this is Luna Collosso."

"Nice to meet you all," said Luna. "This is my best friend, Rachel Olsen, and her boyfriend, Rugo Blake. Rachel, Rugo, this is Zechariah Tonks."

After the introductions, they all moved inside the palace, and made their way down the hall, to the sitting room. They all sat together, talking and getting to know each other. Rugo stayed silent, not speaking to anybody.

As it was getting close to dinner time, Rugo finally spoke up and said, "Rachel, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um. sure, hun," said Rachel. She got up and they went out into the hall. While they were talking, Severus said to Luna. "Excuse me. Where is there a restroom?"

"Just down the hall," Luna told him with a smile, pointing out the door that Rugo and Rachel had gone through.

Severus left the sitting room and walked passed Rugo and Rachel, who were whispering in a corner.

On his way back from the bathroom, he heard Rugo and Rachel's voices raise.

"I'm not leaving, Rugo," said Rachel, exasperated. "I've been looking forward to this for weeks. I promised Luna I'd be here. If you wanna leave, that's fine."

"You're coming with me, and that's final," Rugo growled at her.

"No, I'm not," Rachel snapped. "You can't tell me who I can be friends with. Luna's been my best friend for eleven years, and that's not about to change because you say so."

Rugo then raised his hand, and slapped Rachel across her face, hard. She let out a cry and put her hand to her stinging cheek, as tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey!" Shouted Severus. He drew his wand and stood in front of Rachel, blocking her form Rugo.

"Stay out of this, wizard," growled Rugo.

"I will not tolerate a man striking a woman," said Severus, in a dangerous whisper. He had seen enough of his father abusing his mother.

Everyone came into the hall to see what was happening.

"What's going on, Severus?" said Zechariah.

Severus was still glaring at Rugo, with his wand raised. Luna looked over at Rachel, and saw the bruise forming on her cheek. Luna gasped and rushed over to her and said, "Rachel, what happened?" She pulled Rachel's hand away from her cheek to get a better look.

Rachel began to sob and couldn't answer. Luna said, "Severus? what happened?"

He glanced back at her and said, "I was coming back from the bathroom, when I saw him strike her."

"What?" exlaimed Luna. "What the hell for?"

"He wanted m...me t...t...to leave, b...b...but I told him I d..didn't want to," Rachel told her, trying to control her sobs.

Luna hugged her and glared at Rugo. "I want you out of here. Now."

"Not without her," Rugo growled.

"I don't think so," snapped Zechariah. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt, with both fists, and said, "If you ever touch her again, you'll have me to deal with. Now, get out."

He pushed him away roughly. Rugo stumbled backwards, then caught his balance. He glared at them all and then walked out the front doors, without saying another word.

Luna led Rachel back into the sitting room, and sat with her on the sofa. Rachel rested her head on Luna's shoulder, still sniffing.

Severus stepped up to her and said, "I have a healing salve for that, if you will permit me to treat it."

Rachel looked up at him for a moment, and then nodded her head.

He retrieved his bag and pulled out a round container. he walked back to her. Rachel sat up straighter, and Severus knelt in front of her. He opened the container and scooped out some of the salve into his hand.

He began rubbing it into the bruise. Rachel sat very still, staring at him while he worked.

After he finished rubbing it in, he stood up. Five minutes later, the bruise was completely gone. Severus smiled at her and said, "Good as new."

"Thank you, Severus," said Rachel, giving him a small smile.

"How many times did he hit you?" he asked her.

She looked down at her lap and said, "That was the first time."

He looked at her closely and determined she was telling the truth. He nodded and said, "You're not going to go back to him, are you? You don't deserve that."

She looked back at him and said, "No. I'm not stupid. I'm done with him."

"Good," said Severus, before sitting down next to her, on the sofa.

Just then, the maid came in and said, "dinner is served."

They all went into the dining room, where they joined Luna's parents. Dinner was a cheerful affair, after the Rugo disaster.

After dinner was over, Luna took the gang up to the nursery, where the nursemaid, Linca, was looking after Ramia and Sara. Lily, Amanda, Alice, and Abby all exlaimed over the babies. They each took turns holding them both.

Then, it was time for bed. Luna showed them each to their rooms. Zechariah went into the room that he usually stayed in, while at the palace. He got into his pajamas and crawled into bed.

The next morning, Luna woke everybody up to have breakfest.

They all stayed at the palace for three weeks, but all too soon, it was time to leave.

They packed up their bags, and after Zechariah said good-bye to Ramia and Sara, they all made their way out of the palace.

As they stood outside, Rachel said, "Um, Severus? Will I be able to see you again?"

"What?" Severus said in surprise.

Rachel blushed and said, "I really like you, so I was hoping I could see you again."

Severus stared at her for a moment, and said, "OK. Sure. I'll write to you."

Rachel looked relieved and said, "Great."

Sirius wolf whistled, and James and Remus laughed.

"Looks like Severus finally got himself a girlfriend," James said, snickering.

"Shut up," grumbled Severus, with a pink tinge to his sallow cheeks.

After saying good-bye to Luna and Rachel, Zechariah and his friends left the Ocean Rain Village, and made their way out of the forest. They reached the Tonks' residence by night fall.

Randy Evans pulled up ten minutes later, in his station wagon, to pick up Lily and Severus. Then, Devon's parents came and he got into their mini van, after saying good-bye to his friends. After they left, Zechariah and the others entered the house. Everybody else flooed home.

Zechariah, then went up to bed, after saying good night to his parents and sisters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A week later, the Hogwarts letters arrived. Zechariah was going into his seventh and final year, and Jewel was going into her third year.

The death eaters had been gaining power, so it was getting riskier for people to leave their homes.

When the Tonks' went to Diagon Alley, they stuck close together. Zechariah and Jewel didn't even wonder off like they normally would've. Their older brother, Robert, accompanied them, along with his fiance, Mary Smith, who was Alice Smith's older sister. They both had been training to be aurors. They had only one more year to complete, until they would be full fledged aurors.

Zechariah and Jewel got all their books and equipment they would need for the upcoming year.

As their family was heading back to the Leaky Cauldron, they saw a group of wizards with black cloaks and silver masks. The wizards spotted them, and began walking towards them, with their wands out.

"Oh no. Ted, look," said Andromeda, grabbing her husband's arm. She was afraid for his life, because he was a muggleborn.

"Mum, dad, go. Get Dora home. Zechariah, take Jewel," said Robert, as he and Mary drew their wands, and stepped in front of their family.

Ted grabbed Andromeda and apperated away. Zechariah grabbed Jewel's hand, and apperated next. Zechariah was glad he had passed his apperation test a few months ago.

He arrived outside his house with Jewel, where his parents were standing. Andromeda was clutching the baby, looking frightened.

Zechariah looked at Jewel and said, "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him and nodded. He could tell she had been scared.

Just then, Robert and Mary had apperated next to them. Andromeda handed Nymphadora to Ted, and went and hugged her eldest son. "Are you two alright?" she said, looking at them both closely.

"We're fine, mum," said Robert, reassurenly.

"Yes, Mrs. Tonks. We apperated right after Zechariah and Jewel, before the death eaters could cast any spells," said Mary.

"Good," said Andromeda. "Let's all get inside. It's time for dinner."

They all made their way into the house, and into the sitting room, while Andromeda went into the kitchen to get started on supper. Mary went to assist her.

Two days later, it was time to get the Hogwart's Express.

Robert and Mary accompanied them to King's Cross, as extra protection.

Zechariah loaded his and Jewel's trunks onto the train. Then, they said good-bye to their family, taking turns holding their sister.

Zecahriah went into his compartment and he was joined by James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Frank, Alice, Amanda, Lily, Abby, Devon, and Severus.

Jewel got a compartment with Alexandria and Regulus.

Alice went to see her sister. She came back when the whistle blew. Then, the train started moving.

Zecahriah told his friends about the death eaters in Diagon Alley.

"Was anyone hurt?" asked Lily.

"No," Zechariah told her. "Everyone is fine."

"That's good," said Amanda. "At least no one was hurt."

"Yeah," Zachariah agreed with her.

This year a lot of students had recieved news of loved one's being killed by death eaters. A lot of students were pulled from school, because their families wanted them home.

Christmas came and passed. Zechariah and his family spent Christmas at the palace. Robert and Mary stayed with them for the first half of Christmas, then spent the other half with Mary's family, so she could spend some time with her sister, before Alice had to go back to school.

Soon, it was time for the seventh years to take their N.E.W.T.s.

At the end of year feast, Zechariah sat with his friends at the Gryffindor table, talking happily. They were finally done with school. Jewel and Alexandria were sitting with them, and Severus, Regulus, and Devon had joined them also.

The next morning, they took the Hogwart's Express back to King's Cross, and all went home with their families.

When Zechariah and Jewel found their family waiting for them, they looked at Nymphadora, in their mother's arms, who's usual black hair, was bubblegum pink.

"What happened to her hair?" Zechariah asked.

Andromeda said, "Apparently little Dora here, had been born a metamorphamagus. She's been doing that a lot lately. The other day her hair was blue. This color seems to be her favorite though."

"Wow. That is so cool," said Jewel. "I wish I could do that."

That summer, Zechariah was married to Luna.

Luna didn't have much family, and Andromeda was estranged from her family, except for Sirius, who was her first cousin. So, Zechariah and Luna didn't have many guests at their wedding. Luna invited her parents, her older brother, Rick, and older sister, Soahbon, and Soahbon's fiance, Azlono Gerndoe, who came from the Milano Village; her Uncle Zeb Collosso, his wife, Carmela, their two year old daughter, Carla, and one year old daughter, Marni, Carmela's younger sister, Sheena, and her new husband, Vent Maverick. And, of course, Luna invited Rachel.

Zechariah invited his parents, along with Robert, Mary, Jewel, and Nymphadora, and of course, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Frank, Alice, Lily, Amanda, Abby, Devon, and Severus, and Jewel's friend, Alexandria. Zechariah would have invited Regulus and Mensa, but their father wouldn't have allowed it.

Remus was the best man, Rachel was the maid of honor, Lily, Amanda, Alice, and Abby were bride's maids, and Ramia, who was two at the time, was the flower girl.

That fall, James, Sirius, Lily, Amanda, Frank, and Alice, all went off to the Auror Acadamy, Devon had joined Puddlemere United, as a chaser, and Abby had opened a day care center.

The summer after their first year of training, Sirius had gotten a letter from Regulus. He had said their father had fallen ill. Sirius went back home for the first time in four years, to look after his brother and sister.

Two months later, Orion Black passed away, leaving Sirius to look after Regulus, and to raise Mensa. He didn't want his older brother, Pictor, to get his hands on Regulus or Mensa, because Pictor was a follower of Lord Voldemort, and he would corrupt his younger siblings with the dark arts. So, Sirius went to the ministry and signed papers, making him Regulus and Mensa's legal guardian.

He moved back into Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, permantly. When it was time for his auror training to resume, and Regulus went back to Hogwarts, Sirius would leave Mensa with Andromeda.

The death eaters started trying to take over the wizarding world.

Zechariah, Luna, and their friends all had joined Dumbledore's secret organization, the Order of the Phoenix.

One evening, Dumbledore approched Severus and said, "I request your assistance, Severus."

"What is it, Headmaster?" Severus asked.

"I need a spy in the death eater ranks," Albus explained. "A double agent, if you will. You will be spying on the death eater's plans for me, but you will volunteer to spy on me, for Voldemort. I will also give you a teaching job at Hogwarts. Professor Slughorn is retiring, so I am in need of a potion's master. So, with your payment for the teaching position, you will be paid for your spying duties."

Severus stared at him, unsure of what to say. Finally, he spoke. "But, why me? Surely, Headmaster, there is someone more qualified than I?"

"No, Severus. You are the perfect canidate. You are an accomplished occlumens, which would work to your advantage. And, you are a brilliant potion's master."

Severus thought for a moment and then said, "Alright. I will do as you ask."

"Good," said Albus, his eyes twinkling. "But, I must ask you not to speak a word of this to your friends, or your brother. In these dark times, you can't be sure who to trust."

"As you wish," said Severus. He didn't want to involve his friends in this anyway, especially Darius. He would worry that Severus would get hurt, or worse, killed.

Thus, he began his spying duties. He approched the Dark Lord, and said he wished to join his cause. The death eaters he had gone to school with, had told Voldemort about Severus' treacherous acts during their sixth and seventh year. Severus told him he had seen the error of his ways, and was tired of that group of goody-goody Gryffindors.

Voldemort was pleased to hear that. He agreed to take him up on his offer to spy on Dumbledore. He was still to remain friends with the Gryffindors, and to act like nothing had changed. Severus told him he would fulfill his every wish.

After a few months, he gained the Dark Lord's trust and was branded with the Dark Mark, and was able to join the inner circle.

A year later, Zechariah and Luna's first son was born. They named him Kanoro Adam Tonks, and soon followed, their son, Aaron Jay Tonks.

After they were finished with auror training, Sirius married Amanda, James married Lily, and Frank married Alice. Devon had also married Abby, Robert married Mary, and Darius Snape married Petunia Evans.

In 1978, Zechariah and Luna's fifth child, Zachery Owen Tonks, was born. In 1979, Sirius and Amanda's daughter, Iliana Black, was born.

After Jewel, Alexandria, and Regulus finished school, Regulus married Alexandria, and Jewel married her boyfriend, Dominic Poblo, who was a dragon shifter, from the Mystic Mountains, in the Mystic Forest.

In 1990, Zechariah and Luna's daughter, Sakora Tonks, Dominic and Jewel's daughter, Tallia Poblo, Robert and Mary's daughter, Juanita Tonks, James and Lily's son, Harry Potter, Frank and Alice's son, Neville Longbottom, and Darius and Petuinia's son, David Snape, were all born.

Remus and Rachel were appointed the godparents to all of Zecahriah and Luna's children, Sirius and Amanda were appointed godparents to James and Lily's son, James and Lily were appointed godparents to Sirius and Amanda's daughter, and Devon and Abby were appointed godparents to Frank and Alice's son.

Now, with Severus being a death eater, he had gotten close to the Malfoy family, so he had been appointed godfather to their son, Draco.

Not long after Harry Potter was born, Dumbledore approached the Potters and Longbottoms. He said, "A year ago, there was a prophecy that was made, that I personally heard for myself, that involves Voldemort. It says that a child born at the end of July, would be marked by the Dark Lord, as his equal. We have reasons to believe that Voldemort was made aware of this prophecy, so this could put your families in danger, as both of your sons were born at the end of July."

"What do you propose we do, Albus?" said James, wrapping an arm around Lily protectively.

"I think it best if your families go into hiding for the time being," said Dumbledore. "I will be your secret keeper."

"No," said James. "We'll have Sirius as our secret keeper."

"Do you think that is wise, James?"

"Yes, I do."

"Very well. Frank, Alice, will you permit me to be your secret keeper?"

"Yes, Albus. That will be fine," said Frank.

Dumbledore nodded.

So, the Potters and Longbottoms all went into hiding.

In 1981, Zechariah and Luna's son, Seth Tonks, Dominic and Jewel's son, Alex Poblo, and Regulus and Alexandria's daughter, Carman Black, were born.

One evening in the middle of October, of that year, Severus had gone to Dumbledore with some news.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What is it, Severus?" said Dumbledore.

"Were you aware of James and Lily switching secret keepers?" said Severus.

Dumbledore looked taken aback. "No. I had no idea. Why would they?" Then, his eyes narrowed. "How do you know this, Severus?"

"Because, Headmaster, I just came back from a death eater meeting. Their new secret keeper has betrayed them," growled Severus.

Dumbledore's heart dropped. "Who is it, Severus?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

James was sitting on his sofa, watching his wife play with their son. He couldn't believe how fast his little boy was growing. He was already fifteen months old.

James froze as he heard the lock of the front door click. 'It's time,' he thought.

"Lily!" He shouted. "He's here! Take Harry to his room. Hurry!"

Lily heard her husband's shouts and quickly ran to the nursery.

James drew his wand and faced the doorway, where Lord Voldemort was standing.

Voldemort aimed his wand at James.

"Not so fast, Tom."

Voldemort looked up and saw Dumbledore standing behind James.

"What are you doing here, old man?" snarled Voldemort.

"I was already made aware of young Peter's treachary," said Dumbledore, calmly.

"What?" Spat Voldemort. "How?"

Just then, Severus stepped out, followed by Zechariah and Luna Tonks, Sirius and Amanda Black, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Devon and Abby Jackson, Remus Lupin, and Rachel Olsen.

"Severus," growled Voldemort. "You dare betray me? You'll be the first to die."

"I don't think so, Snakeface," said James. "You're outnumbered."

Thus, the battle began. They gave Voldemort no chance to escape. They put up anti-apperation wards, the strongest there was, so he couldn't dissapperate.

He did manage to use a cutting jinx on Severus, and had slashed him across the chest. Luna, as the queen of the Ocean Rain Indians, had healing powers, so she healed Severus, but he was left with a thin scar.

Finally, Voldemort was hit with Avada Kedavra from ten different wands. He fell to the floor, dead.

They all stood there, staring at the dead body.

"Wow. I can't believe he's finally gone," said Lily.

Then, they heard Harry crying in the nursery. Lily ran to him, and came back with him in her arms.

"I must report this to the ministry," said Dumbledore. He left the house to dissapperate away.

Zechariah said, "Come on. You all can come to our home, until Dumbledore gets him out of here." He glared at the dead Voldemort.

"Good idea," said James. "Thanks, Claws."

They all left the house and apperated right outside the palace.

Lily was still clutching Harry, like she'd never let him go. Zechariah had his arms around Luna, and Severus had his arms around Rachel, since neither of the women were witches, and couldn't apperate.

They all made their way to the nursery. All of their children had been staying at the palace, while the adults planned on what to do when Voldemort showed up in Godric's Hollow.

James and Lily took Harry to the nursery, led by Luna, and followed by Frank and Alice, to check on Sakora, Seth, and Neville. They were accompanied by Severus, Rachel, Devon, Abby, and Remus.

Zechariah, Sirius, and Amanda went to the toddler playroom to check on Zach and Iliana, and then after checking on his three-year old, he went to the playroom for the older kids, to check on AJ, who was five, and Kanoro, who was six.

While Luna was holding Seth, her two eldest daughters, Ramia who was nine, and Sara, who was eight, came in.

"Mummy, what's going on?" said Ramia.

"Did you win the battle?" asked Sara.

Luna chuckled. "Yes, girls. We won. Voldemort is finally gone."

"Yay!" The girls cheered.

The adults all laughed.

Zechariah came back in, carrying Zach, and followed by Amanda, who was carrying her two year-old daughter, Iliana, and Sirius, who was carrying Kanoro and AJ, who were chatting happily to their "uncle."

They all spent the night at the palace, since it was getting late.

The next morning, Dumbledore came to the palace.

"Voldemort's body has been removed from your home," he told James and Lily.

"Good," said Lily.

Dumbledore looked at Severus. "I'm afraid the wizengomet wants you to stand trial."

Everyone gasped. Rachel clutched onto Severus' arm.

Sirius said, "Can't you do something, Dumbledore? Severus only joined the death eaters on your orders."

The night before, Severus had told his friends everything about Dumbledore asking him to join the death eaters, and becoming his spy. How he had finally gained the Dark Lord's trust, and was branded with the Dark Mark. They all understood why he couldn't tell them what he was doing, so they weren't mad at him.

"I am doing everything I can for him. I am going to tell them everything I had him do," said Dumbledore.

"What about that little traitor, Peter?" Snarled Sirius.

"He has already been put to trial and is currently in Azkaban," said Dumbledore.

"Good," said Remus. "I still can't believe he betrayed James and Lily."

They all nodded in agreement.

Two weeks later was Severus' trial. Dumbledore had the charges dropped, and Severus was given the Order of Merlin, First Class, for his part in the downfall of the Dark Lord.


	9. Epilouge

**Epilouge**

That spring, Severus and Rachel were married.

In 1982, Severus and Rachel's daughter, Resae Snape, and Devon and Abby's son, Gavin Jackson, were born. There were still death eaters at large. A couple, who Zechariah had known from Hogwarts, had been killed, leaving their three-year old son, Sanin, and two-year old daughter, Nina, orphans. Zechariah and Luna took them in, and adopted them.

In 1983, Zechariah and Luna's twin daughters, Micka and Bettina Tonks, Robert and Mary's daughter, Rausha Tonks, and Severus and Rachel's son, Jack Snape were born. In 1984, James and Lily's daughter, Emily Potter, Severus and Rachel's daughter, Eileen Snape, and Regulus and Alexandria's son, Orion Black, were born. In 1985, Darius and Petunia's son, Dorion Snape, and Devon and Abby's son, Alec Jackson, were born.

Now, the Ocean Rain Village and the Harpy Village had been at war for a couple of years. The harpy queen, Asauna, was a ruthless ruler, and happened to be married to Sirius' older brother, Pictor Black.

Zechariah and Luna wanted to bring peace between the two races, by betrothing Sakora to Asauna's son from her first husband, Dimitri. He was the same age as Sakora, only a month older. But, Asauna wouldn't hear of it. The war raged on. The harpies were outnumbered, because the indians had wizards on their side, along with Canazian Indians.

Asauna had then decided that she would rather have dead children, then to see one of them married off to an indian, so she ordered her sister, Feyda, and her husband, Akuro Esemo, to take her children out and kill them.

Feyda and Akuro couldn't bring themselves to kill their nieces and nephews, so they took them to Zechariah and Luna, who took in the young children. There was Kathrene, who everybody called Kitty, and Dimitri Delca, who's father had been a vampire, and Bonnie, Josef, who everybody called Jojo, and Kaleena Jedo, who's father had been a muggle.

Kitty was nine, Dimitri was five, Bonnie and Jojo were two, and Kaleena was one.

The only children that Asauna kept were her three-year old daughter, Marcella Black, and three-year old stepdaughter, Rose Black.

When Pictor first married Asauna, he didn't want his family to know that he married a half-human creature, so he married Rose Prewett as a cover up. Both his wives' gave birth close to the same time, so he passed off his daughters as twins.

While Pictor was away with Rose, Asauna had been given Kenneth Jedo, as a present from Pictor, as a plaything.

Kenneth and Rose both died mystriously.

In 1986, Devon and Abby's daughter, Amelie Jackson, and Sirius and Amanda's daughter, Angel Black, were born.

Dimitri and his siblings attended school at Hogwarts, along with thier twin cousins, Ebony and Ivory Esemo, who were a year older than Dimitri, because their mothers were half-witches. Kitty and Dimitri found their father, Vander Delca, because their brother, Coalt, had also attended Hogwarts. Coalt was two years younger than Kitty, but two years older than Dimitri. When Vander had left Asauna, he took Coalt with him, but was forced to leave Kitty behind. He wasn't even aware that Asauna had been pregnant with Dimitri. Vander had remarried Alicia, who was half-vampire and half-witch. They had Randolph, Stella, Vander Jr, and Sky Delca.

When Dimitri was thirteen, he had challenged his mother and stepfather, and had killed them. He then took Marcella and Rosa back to the palace with him. Rosa's mother had then come out of hiding. She had heard that Pictor had planned on killing her, like Asauna did to Kenneth, so she faked her own death, She had hidden in the Ocean Rain Village, and had married Kahn Lexin. Kahn was a martial arts expert, and had gotten a job in the secondary school, to train the children. Rose then took Marcella and Rosa home with her.

Ramia Tonks had married Yuuske Orgo, Sara Tonks had married Charlie Weasley, and Mensa Black had married Richard Richardson, after they had finished school.

In 1991, Yuuske and Ramia's son, Rayray Orgo, was born. In 1992, their daughter, Roashell Orgo, Charlie and Sara's son, Sisterah Weasley, and Richard and Mensa's daughter, Nebula Richardson, were born. In 1993, Charlie and Sara's son, Rodney Weasley, and Richard and Mensa's son, Richie Richardson, were born.

In 1994, Zechariah and Luna's final child, Sammi Tonks, and Vander and Alicia's final child, Elizabeth Delca, were born. AJ Tonks was married to Sheresse Lonze, from the Ocean Rain Village.

In 1995, Richard and Mensa's daughter, Aurora Richardson, and AJ and Sheresse's son, Andy Tonks, were born. In 1996, Kahn and Rose's son, Chance Lexin, and Sirius and Amanda's son, Arion Black were born. Remus Lupin had finally settled down, and married Zechariah's little sister, Nymphadora Tonks. when Sakora was sixteen, she was raped by her Uncle Lucius Malfoy. When her aunt, Narcissa, and cousin Draco, found out, they left Lucius. Narcissa had begun talking to her sister, Andromeda, again.

In 1997, Sakora's daughter, Ceraphina Tonks was born. Draco had gotten really attached to his baby sister. In 1998, Remus and Nymphadora's son, Teddy Lupin, was born.

When the children all grew up, they all were married, and started their own families, and was happy for the most part, now that the world was at peace.


End file.
